


Te amo (Fictober 2019 - Día 30)

by safosinmusas



Series: Historias de una ciudad (Fictober 2019) [30]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safosinmusas/pseuds/safosinmusas
Summary: El vals de las flores sonaba por todo el teatro. El público permanecía en silencio, escuchando atentamente a la orquesta que tocaba en el foso. Los bailarines danzaban en el escenario atrapando las miradas y demostrando su gran valía, pero él solo tenía ojos para uno de ellos. Asombrado por cada uno de sus movimientos, trataba de permanecer con la boca cerrada. Nervioso por cada giro, cruzando los dedos para que saliese bien, se mordía el labio. Verle bailar era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca. Cada vuelta, cada salto, cada movimiento… ¿Cómo no le había visto bailar antes?#Fictober2019: Día 30. BalletOTP: Jun x The8





	Te amo (Fictober 2019 - Día 30)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenos días!
> 
> Estoy a un día de cumplir el reto y no me lo puedo creer. No solo he superado lo que duré el año pasado, sino que lo he terminado. Espero que os haya estado gustando y que le deis mucho cariño a lo que queda.
> 
> Pronto estaré subiendo un nuevo fic que dejé pausado por el fictober. Lo único que tengo para deciros es que junta Seventeen y dioses. También aprovecharé para acabar el au que tenía empezado y que no quiero subir hasta acabarlo.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!

_El vals de las flores_ sonaba por todo el teatro. El público permanecía en silencio, escuchando atentamente a la orquesta que tocaba en el foso. Los bailarines danzaban en el escenario atrapando las miradas y demostrando su gran valía, pero él solo tenía ojos para uno de ellos. Asombrado por cada uno de sus movimientos, trataba de permanecer con la boca cerrada. Nervioso por cada giro, cruzando los dedos para que saliese bien, se mordía el labio. Verle bailar era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca. Cada vuelta, cada salto, cada movimiento… ¿Cómo no le había visto bailar antes?

Contuvo el aliento cuando llegó el momento álgido de la obra, apretando la butaca para controlar sus emociones. Sus ojos brillaban por la cantidad de sensaciones que le transmitía. Su corazón latió con fuerza y pudo imaginarse viniendo al teatro en cada actuación, acompañándolo en cada uno de sus bailes. Mientras sus ojos no lo perdían de vista, se dio cuenta de algo que había estado omitiendo durante un tiempo: lo amaba. Amaba al hombre atrapado en un gato que aparecía cada noche para llevarlo a explorar la ciudad, al atormentado que cargaba con su pasado, al alegre que siempre trataba de hacerlo reír, al soñador que luchaba constantemente por hacerse un hueco en el mundo, al bailarín que parecía volar por la pista como si nada más importase…

El resto del ballet pasó con rapidez, como una vorágine de movimientos y colores que no alcanzaban a Minghao. Estaba en trance, tratando de descifrar el momento exacto en el que había ocurrido, en el que los muros que había erigido a su alrededor se habían desvanecido. Aplaudió con fuerza cuando los bailarines se presentaron, su mirada incapaz de abandonarle a él, al único capaz de hacerle contener el aliento y disfrutar de la noche. El público a su alrededor les dedicó una gran ovación y él quería gritar que conocía a uno de ellos, que el gran bailarín que les había dejado con la boca abierta estaba con él.

Se movió despacio, tratando de avanzar entre los espectadores, haciéndose paso entre las butacas. Pudo alcanzar los vestuarios cuando Jun terminaba de ponerse la ropa. No le dejó tiempo para que le preguntara si le había gustado o lo saludara, lo atrapó del cuello de la camisa y acercó sus rostros hasta que sus labios se encontraron. Lo besó con fuerza, dejando salir cada una de las emociones que el ballet le había generado.

— Veo que te ha gustado —Susurró juguetón contra sus labios antes de abrazarle por la cintura.

— Te amo —Confesó Minghao incapaz de ocultarlo por más tiempo.

Jun no contestó con palabras, lo apretó contra su cuerpo y lo besó con tanta ternura como fue posible en ese momento. Lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a través del teatro para salir de allí. Llegaron a la casa riendo, incapaces de dejar las manos quietas durante todo el camino. Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en el ascensor, sin importarles las cámaras o los vecinos. Abrir la puerta fue una verdadera odisea con Jun besando su cuello y abrazándolo por la espalda. Entraron a trompicones, quitándose la ropa por el camino, incapaces de esperar para sentirse piel contra piel.

Minghao sentía que ardía, que las llamas le devoraban, pero por primera vez no tenía miedo. Jun apagaba el fuego con cada roce, con cada caricia, con cada beso. Esa noche las estrellas brillaron con más fuerza, animándoles a seguir, a amarse hasta quedar sin aliento.

A la mañana siguiente, el periodista se despertó sintiendo la calidez de un cuerpo contra el suyo. Unos brazos rodeaban su cintura, impidiéndole moverse, y el latido de su corazón lo mantenía tranquilo, era una nana que le animaba a continuar durmiendo. Se giró despacio, asombrándose de ver a Jun con él. Los rayos de sol acariciaban su piel. Acarició su rostro relajado, maravillándose de sus fascinaciones iluminadas por la luz de la mañana.

— Jun… —Susurró—. Jun…

—Mmm… Duerme un poco más —Le contestó, enterrando la cara en su pecho—. Aún es de noche.

— Despierta, Jun, es de día —La felicidad que sentía se plasmó en su tono de voz, consiguiendo la reacción que había esperado.

El hombre se incorporó y observó su alrededor, abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de que el amanecer había llegado y él todavía estaba allí. Un ligero ronroneo llamó su atención y ambos se giraron para ver al gato negro que parecía sonreírles desde la cómoda. Riendo, se abalanzó sobre Minghao y lo besó por cada rincón que encontró mientras gritaba: “Soy libre”. Lo sacó de la cama para abrir las ventas y asomarse en el balcón. Con los brazos extendidos, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro, parecía un niño. Las arrugas de preocupación que solían acompañarle habían desaparecido, las ojeras ya no estaban y la tranquilidad que parecía sentir era síntoma de la ausencia de pesadillas.

— Te amo, te amo —Le dijo antes de levantar con sus brazos y girar con él, incapaz de dejar de reír—. Te amo, te amo.

Jun había sido perdonado por haber entregado al amor de su vida, había cumplido su penitencia por sacrificarla a cambio de la libertad de una hermana que nunca tuvo oportunidad de escapar. El destino le había dado una segunda oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla ni un solo segundo.


End file.
